"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Backstreet Boys
"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" is a song by American boy band Backstreet Boys. It was released on May 17, 2018, as the lead single for the band's ninth studio album DNA. Lyrics I got mixed emotions Did I finally find me a river that could lead me out to the ocean? 'Cause I've only ever known the kind of love That leaves you battered and broken So forgive me for my mixed emotions, yeah yeah I'm not that kind of person Who can fall in and out of love with you That's not what love's supposed to do I'm not that kind of person Who can fall in and out of love with you That's not what love's supposed to do Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart 'Cause it's the only one I've got 'Cause it's the only one I've got Am I being too open? 'Cause I told you everything I have to say And now we're having a moment Does it make you wanna pack up all your things And drive away like you stole it? Just forgive me if I'm being too open No no no no, yeah yeah yeah I'm not that kind of person Who can fall in and out of love with you That's not what love's supposed to do (What love's supposed to do) I'm not that kind of person Who can fall in and out of love with you That's not what love's supposed to do Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart 'Cause it's the only one I've got 'Cause it's the only one I've got Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart 'Cause it's the only one I've got 'Cause it's the only one I've got I've been broken, I've been bruised But now I'm all in 'cause of you So if you're gonna love me, love me right, yeah But if you're gonna be someone that hurts somebody just for fun Then do it to a heart that isn't mine Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart (Woo) Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart (Don't, don't, don't) 'Cause it's the only one I've got (Yeah) 'Cause it's the only one I've got (Yeah) Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart 'Cause it's the only one I've got It's the only one, it's the only one I got 'Cause it's the only one I've got (Got, oh) Baby, don't go Why It Rocks # The awesome vocals # The great synth beats. # This song is the band's first song on the ''Billboard ''Hot 100. # Even though the band used autotune a lot, it matches with the song really well. # The music video for the song has awesome visuals and awesome choreography, proving that even in your 40's, you can still churn out good music and good music videos. The Only Bad Quality # Due to the heavy use of autotune, the band sounds robotic at times. Videos Category:2010s Category:Songs Category:Backstreet Boys songs Category:Pop